Liquid receptacles for drinking such as glasses, cups and bowls often have words and/or symbols printed on them so that they are visible all of the time. Other receptacles have games embedded in their bases. Glasses and cups are a common item for advertising, slogans and messages. But these displays are generally fixed for the life of the item and lose their appeal by the very fact that they are fixed and unchanging.